Ilusão no Jardim
by Maioki
Summary: O plano de fundo é Furuba. História de uma meretriz procurada por um dos Sohma devido a uma característica peculiar sua. Cenas de sugestão sexual. Shigure x Akito.


Assim como a minha vizinha, como o prêmio da loteria e como "Grande Sertão: Veredas", infelizmente, Fruits Basket não me pertence, mas sim à Natsuki Takaya.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**Ilusão no Jardim**

Sobre aquela cama os lençóis e cobertas, todos, com tons alaranjados se encontravam amontoados. Dois corpos se encontravam deitados, envoltos naquela profusão de panos e tecidos. Ela lentamente levantou daquele caos de tecidos que ocultavam os dissabores de sua vida e os sentimentos que sufocava juntamente com aqueles tecidos que lhe eram tão insuportavelmente abafados enquanto embaixo deles se escondia. Deixa as suas costas nuas transparecerem e acentuarem seus traços mais notáveis de sensualidade. Ele mal repara, não via a sorte toda que teve ao estar com ela e não percebeu o quanto tinha que agradecer por essa sorte. Ele não entendia. Só se preocupava em ter satisfeitos os seus instintos mais selvagens por entre aqueles lençóis nos quais ele sequer percebia a tristeza oculta que ela tinha em simplesmente ser. Ela olhou para ele, enfim, e declarou:

-Acabou – falou com frieza – por favor, meus honorários.

Ele assustou-se com a repentina frieza dela, mas logo entendeu. Tudo não passava de um trabalho. O papel dela era ser perfeita, apenas enquanto durasse o tempo pago, após isso voltaria a esse estado frio que, na realidade, constituía a sua fiel realidade, nada de máscaras. Se alguém lhe perguntasse "Qual é a principal meta do seu trabalho?" sua resposta certamente seria "Ser hipócrita". Nisso baseava sua vida, aquela agressão corporal feria mais do que seu status de mulher, feria a fundo sua alma.

Aquele homem, o qual nem vale a pena mencionar o nome (se trata apenas de mais um), pagou a hora que se divertiu com seu corpo e atuação e foi embora, agora nada mais importava sobre ele ou sobre quem é ele. Sua vida era assim.

O próximo cliente entrou, ela sabia se tratar de um famoso escritor, mas não deu muita bola para essa informação que para ela de nada seria útil, só seria útil a excêntrica parte que dizia respeito a não poder abraçá-lo em qualquer momento, pois isso o deixava aflito, no entanto ela estava acostumada a excentricidades. No entanto, quando ele entrou, ela estranhou, era um rapaz jovem e de uma beleza que de longe superava qualquer um daqueles que se deitavam com ela na cama. Deixou-o entrar, já começava a tirar a roupa quando ele a parou.

-Não, espera um pouco – disse sorrindo – quero olhar um pouco para você. Esse seu jeito frágil, olhar melancólico... sabia que há um Deus que se parece muito com você?

-Não sabia... – ela respondeu quase corando como um gesto dos mais inocentes de menina. Não esperava um gracejo daqueles, não estava acostumada àquele tipo de tratamento.

-Desculpa, mas como você se chama mesmo? – ninguém nunca antes havia perguntado diretamente para ela o seu nome, era uma carícia que não esperou, mas recebeu de forma gentil, como deveria ser.

-Meu nome é Kumiko Sato.

-Certo, Srta Sato. Eu me chamo Shigure.

Não deixou de reparar aquele tratamento formal, era mais um dos agrados, não soube precisar se tudo aquilo não se tratava simplesmente de algum tipo de ironia da parte dele, mas quis entender que não, mesmo porque não parecia ser.

Apesar de tratamentos formais e todo esse tipo de excentricidade por parte daquele ser misterioso que adentrava o seu quarto, e de certo modo sua vida, não havia como esquecer que ele estava ali por um motivo e esse motivo os levou rapidamente para um local específico da casa, aquele que em especial não só embalava os sonhos, mas garantia também sua sobrevivência, a velha e sufocante pressão dos lençóis.

Em certo momento, ele olhou para ela e disse uma coisa que não entendeu.

-O que mais diria eu para a rosa mais bela do jardim, senão que ela merece o jardineiro que lhe seja mais plenamente fiel?

-Por que justo rosa? – ela ousou perguntar.

-Porque rosas nunca são plenamente nossas e sempre hão de machucar aquele que, estupefato, se aventurar em tentar colhê-la sem a devida calma.

Por sorte estava escuro e o cliente não pôde vê-la corar em seu canto, estava escondida e protegida pelo escuro, deu graças a isso, como sempre agradecia àquela escuridão por esconder, em partes, qualquer coisa que fosse de seu pessoal. No que se refere ao seu trabalho, era o mesmo de sempre. Diferente das outras meninas, das pessoas no geral, o ápice de suas relações não estava no sexo, mas sim nessas pequenas coisas que muitos nem reparam. O resto era o de sempre, o seu trabalho, o teatro dos prazeres.

Ao terminar ele foi embora, lançou para ela um olhar misterioso que a fez estremecer.

-Incrível, como você me lembra muito a Deus em sua face mais próxima à da mulher.

-Você é muito gentil – ela disse sorrindo, mas ele se virava de costas.

Difícil dizer quais são os processos e o que exatamente eles processaram em Hakumi, mas, como sempre é relegado a um terceiro plano, no imaginário das pessoas, todos esquecem que prostitutas, desde a antiguidade mais remota até os dias mais futuros, são seres com sentimentos e nem sempre são bem esclarecidos e distanciados da profissão esses sentimentos. Nunca se poderá precisar o porquê, mas aquele rapaz, daquele jeito exclusivo e excêntrico, conseguiu cativá-la, era a única pessoa que a havia tratado por deusa em toda sua vida, ela que se considerava o mais distante disso possível.

Não podia pedir uma visita, por esse motivo não podia vê-lo quando ela quisesse. Obrigatoriamente tomou o papel da mais passiva das mulheres ao esperar que a vontade trouxesse de novo o rapaz para seu canto. Porém, diferente do que esperava não tardou para que ele aparecesse.

-Senti saudades desse rosto todo para mim.

Processos, mais e mais processos. Mais uma vez se alimentou daquela doçura presente na voz dele, parecia até que ele continha muito de si para só depois despejar nela toda aquela candura, muitas mulheres tomariam tantos elogios como a pior das doçuras, como mel enjoativo de doce, mas para uma moça acostumada a tomar só o fel das abelhas que todo dia lhe picavam, aquilo era uma nova e excitante realidade. Estava começando a existir para si e para os outros com maior propriedade.

Na cama, começava a sentir um gosto novo da profissão que praticava toda noite. O diferencial eram os significados que eram todos outros, sabia não poder, queria não ter que, mas estava cada vez mais envolta por aquela figura misteriosa que invadia seus lençóis e sua vida em noites doces e iluminadas de lua. Ele foi embora, sem muita conversa, mas os olhares que lançava eram todos sempre os mesmos.

Pacientemente ela esperou, era a tortura de todas as noites, dos dias. Não sabia quando ele iria retornar, não sabia quando novamente poderia se sentir feliz estando com um homem, seria paciente, mas a paciência forçada é a encarnação própria da impaciência adquirida. Noites e mais noites passaram.

Ao fim de dois meses, ele reapareceu. Tentou conter sua ansiedade e felicidade ao vê-lo, mas logo foi possível fazê-lo, era acostumada nessa vida de teatros, era uma hipócrita, como ela mesma gostava de pensar.

Dessa vez, nada de frases doces, nada de carícias, foi direto para cama. Estranhou aquilo, mas sentia que algo estava mudado.

Estavam no calor do momento, ela havia esperado tanto por aquilo, esperança que crescia conforme ele tocava em seu corpo. Sentiu que naquele dia o calor dobrado, a necessidade com que procurava ela era tamanha que estranhou tanta vontade, mas até a vontade a impulsionava cada vez mais, a excitava, agora mais que nunca. O significado é que era todo novo, novo, uma nova vida.

Entraram em uma zona que qualquer pessoa reconheceria como o ápice, o calor máximo daquela atividade, melhor, daquele gesto desesperado de amor e carinho. Foi quando ele não se conteve, ele precisava daquilo e ela precisava ouvir para cair na realidade.

-Akito...

Quem era Akito? Hakumi sabia, não era ela. Aquele nome era o verdadeiro nome, a pessoa verdadeira, ela era apenas a projeção, a ilusão criada por um homem apaixonado, o qual provavelmente não poderia ter em seus braços a tal Akito, ou o tal Akito. Hakumi entendeu que não era aquela rosa que deveria ter um jardineiro fiel, mas sim a flor pisada na tentativa de colher aquela rosa, não era o Deus, não era nada disso, ele era uma ilusão criada por ele, Hakumi era o nada.

O desespero de se achar em nada no seu próprio amor fez a lágrima furtiva escapar de seus olhos, ele não viu. Ela olhou para ele, seu trabalho agora doía, sentia-se invadida no seu íntimo que poucas vezes esteve aberto daquele jeito tão sem palavras. Porém não sabia ainda reagir àquela informação, jogou-se no desespero mais profundo. Sabia que só o teria daquela forma, mas pelo menos o teria, era a baixeza mais vil a que havia chegado, mas era a sua mais pronta recompensa do nada. Teria algo pelo menos.

Quis abarcar de vez esse nada e esquecendo a recomendação, que lhe fizeram antes de descer aos infernos, abraçou com força o rapaz. Ouviu seu rápido grito de surpresa, abraçava com força, mas as formas dele, ela sentiu que elas mudarem com uma névoa que o envolvia repentinamente. Estava escuro, não entendeu o que acontecia, os lençóis se agitavam como se um animal estivesse preso neles. Sem entender o que acontecia só conseguiu ver, assustada e tremendamente receosa, um cachorro saindo correndo porta afora.

Procurou desesperadamente. Não o achou, Shigure não estava mais ali. Aquele cachorro levava consigo o mistério do abraço e qualquer esperança que sobrasse para ela. Hakumi sabia que talvez nunca mais fosse acontecer. Havia se esquecido da recomendação, assim como Orfeu, de nunca olhar para trás, pois olhou.

Não demorou muito para que um rapaz novo aparecesse. Tinha uma aparência igualmente atrativa, o que chamou a atenção de Hakumi, seus olhos tinham um ar de tristeza, talvez por isso a procurasse. Quando olhou para a moça soltou uma leve exclamação que ela entendeu como "Como você se parece com ela". Mas não soube precisar quem exatamente era o verdadeiro objeto daquele pronome.

-Você é Hakumi, estou certo?

-Sim.

-Meu nome é Hatori. – mal sabia ela o motivo pelo qual aquela pessoa se encontrava ali, estava reparando os erros de uma pessoa em prol de uma família inteira.

Ao acordar no dia seguinte, Hakumi não se lembrava dos seus dramas, é como se estivesse acordando de um tempo que esteve fora de si mesma, mas não recordava disso.

O tempo passou.

Certo dia, ela andava na rua quando viu uma foto na vitrine de um escritor famoso que acabava de lançar mais um livro. Deteve-se um pouco em frente àquela vitrine. Olhou e surpreendeu-se consigo mesma pensando "Homem bonito para um escritor". Saiu apressada, pois logo teria que trabalhar. Não havia mais nada.


End file.
